


dip your hands in the water

by veridical



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridical/pseuds/veridical
Summary: Yuzu looks at him when he realises he's been looking for a while. A while, today. A while, this whole season. Maybe, just maybe — longer.Yuzu looks at him and feels, at once, clear and light headed and so, so sure.





	dip your hands in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/gifts).



> little birthday ficlet for unos. <3 u.

Shoma is tying his skates when Yuzu realises it.

His brows are furrowed, his lips slightly open, his mind seemingly elsewhere. He has a new costume on, one that Yuzu hasn't seen before.

Yuzu looks at him when he realises he's been looking for a while. A while, today. A while, this whole season. Maybe, just maybe — longer.

It seemed natural to be close, to want to be close. Yuzu can admit it: it felt, at times, frantically lonely without another skater from his country, for a multitude of reasons. He likes talking in Japanese. He likes knowing someone will carry the sport on once he's… done. He likes seeing the flags rise, he likes when the fans come and cheer not just for him, but for others from his team. Even if this is no team sport, there is — this feeling.

This feeling that they will know, and understand, some things without him having to explain it in a language that doesn't come as natural to him. The feeling of home that they bring to him. Just a small piece, but he cherishes it.

And so, of course Yuzu noticed him. Of course Yuzu was happy for Shoma's victories, happy when he finally conquered the triple axel, the quads, when he didn't stop there. When Shoma became a challenger, and then a top skater in his own right. The way he rigorously applies himself to refining every aspect of his skating, the way he never gives up, the way he loves competitions, the way he always smiles during the introductions, the way he is never satisfied with the result he's achieved, even when he is happy, the way he knows maybe ten words of English by heart, the way he sneaks little naps at conferences, the way he eats too much meat and drinks too many sweet milky drinks--

The way he's tying his skates right now.

Yuzu looks at him and feels, at once, clear and light headed and so, so sure. Like when he knew his free program choice for this season: some deep, innate certainty, a mountain nothing can move or encompass fully.

But it's not a mountain. 

It's a clear river, flowing steady and never stopping, deep and bright and vast.

He just knows: he wants to see Shoma's face light up in smile and laughter whenever possible. He wants to share every single podium with him. He wants to tell him how grateful he is, how impressed and full of admiration and happiness. He wants to tell him jokes in their native language in quiet whispers, just for them. He wants to comfort him after bad skates. He wants to be there when he wins. He wants to bring him sweet drinks. He wants to tie their skates together and stay like that, for a while.

“You need help?” someone asks, and Yuzuru jerks and realises Shoma's now standing right in front of him, a hint of a smile on his face. Yuzuru didn't notice him standing up, but then, he managed to miss a lot more, before just now.

He wonders how easy it is to read it on his face. He wonders how easy, how stupid it would be to blurt it out right now, or, maybe, take Shoma's hand. Tell him. Say it out loud.

There's a lot on both their minds, now, and Yuzuru can recognise and appreciate that, though he knows well that there will hardly be an opportune moment, ever, in the future he can see clearly.

Still, he allows himself to swim in the warm waters of Shoma's smile, his proximity and his easy words. He can stay like that, for a while. He can keep it small and private, no matter how big it feels.

He can't really keep it down, though. He is not really in the mood to try.

So he hauls himself up, draws Shoma into a half-hug and smiles, and walks about three steps before he remembers he has not tied his own skates and promptly falls down.

Shoma laughs, and it's like the raindrops on the roof of his house at home.

**Author's Note:**

> (i can't believe i'm using the SAME song for a title but it was so perfect?) (in conclusion: listen to i am kloot please)
> 
> every comment is a happy sleepy kitten! or a puppy. anyway, I love comments.


End file.
